


what words would define you?

by kalothetic



Series: Enstars oneshots [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, I'm soft for them therefore I'll keep writing about them being soft, M/M, and some kissing, lots of fluff, this is just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: This wasn't how he planned his morning. His dog on his legs, two cats surrounding him from each direction and a big cat cuddling into his chest, this one however has quite the grip and is making sure he doesn't think of going anywhere. But he doesn't mind it that much, waking up surrounded by two of the things he loves the most is not necessarily bad.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Enstars oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	what words would define you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empvthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empvthy/gifts).



Waking up in the morning and seeing the color red cloud his vision was not a new experience to Koga whatsoever, anytime they slept together in the same bed it's bound to end with Natsume cuddling into his chest and clinging onto him in his sleep. It was cute, how he claims he hates being confined then unconsciously curls into to Koga. Koga himself didn't mind it, Natsume was very warm and Koga tends to get cold easily. He also finds his small size to be perfect for holding, so he considers it a win-win situation.

However, they usually keep the pets outside of the bedroom so they don't cause a ruckus, but it seems like whoever entered the room last yesterday forgot to close the door behind them.

Koga felt a weight on his feet, and tried to move his head as much as he could in the uncomfortable position he's stuck in without waking Natsume up to see if he had managed to land a pillow there or something, but instead he found Leon curled up on top of his feet, soundly asleep.

He wanted to groan at the fact that now he has to stay still even more than before to avoid waking up his boyfriend and his dog. Just as he was about to wonder whether he should go back to sleep or find an escape plan, he feels soft vibrations against his back.

With a defeated sigh, he turns to glance behind him despite having already guessed what the source of the soft feeling was, and he was right.

One of Natsume's cats - the white one, Luci - curled up into a tiny ball and cuddled into his back, purring softly. The little shit was clearly enjoying this while Koga has to suffer. Absolutely unfair. Why does he have to be such an animal magnet? And why must he love them so much that he's willing to put them above himself and suffer this way?

He glances back towards Natsume, who was still sleeping peacefully and wished he could be him. There's no way Koga could go back to sleep now, and he can't move either.

Although he did notice he wasn't the only one surrounded, Natsume's other cat had draped itself across Natsume's hip. Koga wondered what fate the cat would meet if Natsume decides to turn around in his sleep...

This wasn't how he planned his morning. His dog on his legs, two cats surrounding him from each direction and a big cat cuddling into his chest, this one however has quite the grip and is making sure he doesn't think of going anywhere. But he doesn't mind it that much, waking up surrounded by two of the things he loves the most is not necessarily bad.

After a few more minutes however, he felt his legs falling asleep, further confirming how uncomfortable he was feeling and the need to move around and stretch becomes way too tempting.

He places a hand on Natsume's shoulder and shakes him gently. "Aki... Wake up..."

No response. He's so lucky he gets to be a heavy sleeper.

Koga tries again. "Aki, I'm held hostage by every pet in this house, get up.." he still feels too sleepy to raise his voice, yet not sleepy enough to just... Go back to sleep.

"Akiiiii..." he hadn't meant for it to come out as a whine, but that's how it decided it wants to be. However, progress was being made and Natsume's soft features twitched as he buried his face even deeper into Koga's chest, bothered by the sunlight.

"Wake up and help me already, shitty redhead" this time he wasn't as gentle with shaking Natsume hoping to finally get him awake.

The only response he got was an annoyed groan from Natsume and nothing else. He clearly had no plans of getting up anytime soon.

Koga groaned and sat there contemplating a different approach.

His thoughts drifted from trying to form an escape plan, to what time is it right now, to whether or not Rei had mentioned having practice today, to their latest song, to how they plan their next live to be, and so on. Moving from one thought to another, he hadn't notice his hand that started stroking Natsume's hair slowly, and he can't tell if the purring is still from Luci sleeping behind him or if it's from Natsume this time.

He knows he placed his phone on the bedside table, but he can't turn around and get it. He suddenly is just really interested in knowing what time it is.

Another groan. "Aki-"

"what do you waaaaNT..?" finally!

Koga looks down to where Natsume peeked his face out. His expression is trying to look annoyed, but with sleepy written all over it and that cute pout it's not really very effective. Koga couldn't help but smile at him, his own expression softening.

"Good morning" he found himself saying, instead of what he had originally intended to. (which was complaining about how he's sure it was Natsume who forgot to close the door and doomed them to this fate) but there wasn't much else he could do when even after seeing it so many times, this sight still makes his heart skip a beat.

Natsume looked confused. Was he really woken up just for that? "Uh... Good morning to you tOO...?" too confused to even pull his usual shit with 'good night' instead.

Koga noticed how messy his hair is and how it frames his face in the best way possible, and that made kissing him irresistible.

Although Natsume returned the kiss mindlessly the first few seconds, a noise of protest suddenly left him as he pushed Koga away with a disgusted look on his face. "I told you not to kiss me in the morning before brushing your tee-" Koga didn't let him finish his sentence before he grabbed his face from both sides and squished his cheeks, ignoring the whiney noises Natsume kept making and leaned in to kiss him again.

Natsume groaned into the kiss in annoyance, however, didn't put an effort into pushing Koga away again.

When Koga pulled away on his own, he smirked at the irritated look on Natsume's face. "I win" he said, which made Natsume roll his eyes. "only because I was feeling nice and I let yOU!".

The response made Koga chuckle, Natsume was the biggest sore loser Koga knew.

A soft yawn from Juju, who was still somehow comfortable on Natsume's hip reminded Koga of the very beginning of this situation and made Natsume aware of it.

Natsume smiled as his hand moved towards the black fur and he softly stroked his cats head, scratching behind its ears and under its chin making it purr in bliss.

Koga finds sights like this endearing, he knows better than anyone how soft Natsume can truly be, but seeing his gentle treatment towards his cats and towards Leon just makes Koga happy. Especially when it comes to Leon. He considers Leon his best friend, family even. He loves Leon a lot, so seeing how Natsume takes care of him and shows so much love and kindness towards him despite having claimed from the beginning he's more of a cat person fills Koga with a strange mixture between joy and love.

Natsume turns back to look at Koga. "I thought I told you to close the door behind yOU?"

Aaaaaand in a second all that joy left Koga and he was filled with annoyance. Natsume truly had a talent for making Koga physically phase through seventy five different emotions in the span of five seconds. "yoU WERE THE LAST ONE TO ENTER THE ROOM!"

In the end, Koga was the bad guy and he was the one who woke Leon up and sent him running out of the room (even if not by intention-) and annoyed the cats too much to stay on the bed so they followed after Leon and all he was left with was an amused Natsume.

Apparently, Undead did have practice that day, and when Koga - who was always 15 minutes early - arrived almost an hour late, the way he tried to explain the situation was the equivalent to telling a teacher the dog ate your homework.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end a oneshot unless it has deep and complex plot so I can reuse a line I added halfway through and then change its meaning at the end.  
> Anyway! I think most people wouldn't get the nickname Aki,,, my incredible gf Kira was the first one to use it in her Koganatsu fic (which you should definitely go read-), it's short for Sakasaki, and it stuck with me since because its so cute :((


End file.
